Love The Way You Lie
Love The Way You Lie, en español Amo Tu Forma De Mentir, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Girls, Girls, Girls. La versión original pertenece a Eminem ft. Rihana. Contexto de la Canción Quinn a llegado a la secundaria a ver a sus amigos ya que hubieron algunos problemas en Yale asi que tiene unos días libres y entra al auditorio observa todo a su alrededor y busca en su mochila el trabajo que le dejaron para esas mini vacaciones y es una actuación de mujer maltratada y al ver vacío el auditorio comienza a Cantar y luego aparecen Sam y Joe. Letra Quinn: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that’s alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well that’s alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Joe: I can’t tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like And right now there’s a steel knife in my windpipe I can’t breathe but I still fight while I can fight As long as the wrong feels right it’s like I’m in flight High off of love, drunk from my hate Its like I’m huffing paint And I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate And right before I’m about to drown she resuscitates me She fucking hates me and I love it, wait Sam: Where you going, I’m leaving you No you ain’t, come back We’re running right back Here we go again, it’s so insane Cause when it’s going good it’s going great I’m superman with the wind at his back, she’s Lois Lane But when it’s bad it’s awful I feel so ashamed, I snapped Who’s that dude I don’t even know his name I laid hands on her, I’ll never stoop so low again I guess I don’t know my own strength Quinn: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that’s alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well that’s alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie Sam: You ever love somebody so much You can barely breathe when you’re with ‘em You meet and neither one of you even know what hit ‘em Got that warm fuzzy feeling Yeah them chills used to get ‘em Now you’re getting fucking sick at lookin at ‘em You swore you’d never hit ‘em Never do nothing to hurt ‘em Now you’re in each others face Spewing venom in your words when you spit ‘em You push, pull each other’s hair, scratch, claw Bit ‘em, throw ‘em down, pin ‘em So lost in the moments when you’re in them It’s the craze that the corporate controls you both So they say it’s best to go your seperate ways Joe: Guess they don’t know you Cause today, that was yesterday Yesterday is over, it’s a different day Silent broken records playing over But you promised her next time you’ll show restrain You don’t get another chance Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again Now you get to watch her leave out the window I guess that’s why they call it window pane Quinn (Joe y Sam): Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that’s alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well that’s alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie Joe y Sam: Now I know we said things Did things that we didn’t mean And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine But your temper is just as bad is mine is You’re the same as me Joe: When it comes to love you’re just as blinded Baby, please come back it wasn’t you maybe it was me Maybe our relationship isn’t as crazy as it seems Maybe that’s what happens when a tornado meets a valcano All I know is I love you too much to walk away though Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk Don’t you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk? Sam: Told you this is my fault, look in the eyeball Next time I’m pissed I’ll aim my fist at the drywall Next time, there won’t be no next time I apologize even though I know it’s lies I’m tired of the games I just want her back I know I’m a liar if she ever tries to fucking leave again I’mma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire Quinn (Joe y Sam): Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that’s alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well that’s alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie Curiosidades *Es la primera canción de Quinn en la cuarta temporada. *Quinn tiene dos solos que son cantados por Rihana. *Es la primera canción cantada por ellos tres. *En esta canción se revela que Quinn y Joe tuvieron una breve relación.